


FEEL DIS ENERGY - A VIXX Chatroom Fic

by KenviTrash



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hyuk is evil, Ken is cute, N is the mom, Ravi is Ravi, Save Me, chatroom, hongbin is sassy, idk - Freeform, poor Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenviTrash/pseuds/KenviTrash
Summary: JungLeo: HELPPPPPPPPPP I’M DYING KJHWOFIJQWPOFCJWPFNHDEF!!KimRavi: hyung, it’s 4amRedBeans: seriouslyEommaN: hyukkie’s attacking himManhyuk: i was breathing and he got triggeredCutieMainVocalKen: tRiGgErEdorI can't find a VIXX chatroom fic so I made one





	1. ©KenviTrash

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you’re thinking: “Fam, don’t you have like five other fics to work on?” and my answer is “LOL yes.”.
> 
> The profile names change a lot so here’s the main names:
> 
> N - EommaN  
> Leo - JungLeo  
> Ken - CutieMainVocalKen  
> Ravi - KimRavi  
> Hongbin - RedBeans  
> Hyuk - Manhyuk
> 
> Some VIXX Chatroom Twitter accounts: @tfln_vixx and @VIXXCHATROOM
> 
> (WARNING: A LOT OF GAY SHIT AND IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT! IF YOU DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ! LMAO BYE!)

This work is pure fiction.

The author does not own the characters Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk.

However, the original characters do belong to the author. Any similarities to a person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

This story is not meant for any profit. It is merely for the sake of enjoyment. All the events following the story are purely the imagination of the author. Any similarity to any events in real life is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording or any other mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial users permitted by copyright law. For non-profitable use, please seek permission from the author.

If the story is being copied, reproduced or transmitted in any forms or by any means, it shall be reported to the author immediately.

This story is not meant to offend any kind of people. If you find any part of this story offensive please seek author.

This is meant for all people (except for author).

by @KenviTrash

All Rights Reserved  
Copyright  
© 2017 @KenviTrash


	2. Don’t Mess With Cha Hakyeon and Han Sanghyuk

**FEEL DIS ENERGY:**

 

EommaN: should we change our group chat name?

 

JungLeo: no

 

EommaN: we’re promoting do won kyung

 

RedBeans: what cool name do you have for us hyung?

 

EommaN: I GOT THE PERFECT NAME

 

KimRavi: oh no

 

**_EommaN changed the group name to Pretty Peacocks_ **

 

JungLeo: wtf no

 

Manhyuk: that’s terrible

 

**_Manhyuk changed the group name to FEEL DIS ENERGY_ **

 

Manhyuk: i hate peacocks

 

**_EommaN changed Manhyuk’s name to disrespectful maknae_ **

 

CutieMainVocalKen: i like peacocks

 

RedBeans: just because one peacock scared the shit out of you doesn’t mean you should resent all peacocks

 

KimRavi: deep

 

CutieMainVocalKen: like your voice

 

disrespectful maknae: what was the point of the conversation?

 

EommaN: we are promoting do won kyung and our group chat name was from bomb

 

JungLeo: i don’t recall having “pretty peacocks” as a lyric in do won kyung

 

RedBeans: this convo is stoopid bye

 

**_EommaN changed RedBeans’ name to disrespectful bean_ **

 

JungLeo: can you come up with a better name?

 

**_EommaN changed JungLeo’s name to stoopid taekwoon_ **

 

stoopid taekwoon: sigh

 

KimRavi: we survived @CutieMainVocalKen

 

CutieMainVocalKen:  _ dabs _

 

**_EommaN changed KimRavi’s name to kind dongsaeng_ **

 

**_EommaN changed CutieMainVocalKen’s name to cute dongsaeng_ **

 

**_EommaN changed EommaN’s name to leader_ **

 

kind dongsaeng: i’m going to the studio now bye

 

cute dongsaeng: i’m going with sandeul bye

 

leader: have i been discriminated?

 

stoopid taekwoon: yes

 

**VIXX Kidz:**

 

Won$hikBrah: i escaped from eomma n

 

MaknaeonTop: congrats

 

MaknaeonTop: i’m now disrespectful maknae

 

Hanzo: i’m disrespectful bean

 

MaknaeonTop: hakyeon hyung gets triggered 25/8 so

 

Kenyonce: tRiGgErEd

 

MaknaeOnTop: now is not the time hyung

 

Won$hikBrah: we always shit on n hyung in this chat

 

Hanzo: name change

 

**_Hanzo changed the group name to Discriminating Cha Hakyeon Squad_ **

 

Won$hikBrah: we should add leo hyung

 

MaknaeOnTop: since he shits on n hyung the most

 

**_MaknaeOnTop added JungLeo to Discriminating Cha Hakyeon Squad_ **

 

**_Won$hikBrah changed JungLeo’s name to Taekjussi_ **

 

Taekjussi: wtf is this chat

 

Taekjussi: i’m not your grandpa

 

Taekjussi: you know that hakyeon knows all of our passwords

 

MaknaeonTop: wHaT?!

 

Hanzo: that’s a violation to our privacy

 

Kenyonce: he is our mom so

 

Taekjussi: i told you guys that hakyeon isn’t your mom

 

Hanzo: wait, n hyung is in my room

 

Hanzo: and he’s trying to tAKE MY PHONE HELP M--

 

**_Hanzo added EommaN to Discriminating Cha Hakyeon Squad_ **

 

**_EommaN changed EommaN’s name to you’re dead little shits_ **

 

MaknaeOnTop: oH SHIT

 

Kenyonce: dAsI rUn RuN rUn

 

Won$hikBrah: that was uNNECESSARY KEN HYUNG

 

you’re dead little shits: bois did you forget about the tracker on your boxers/brief

 

Taekjussi: how the fuck

 

Hanzo: a tRACKER?!

 

Kenyonce: this eomma is scary *escapes to seokjin’s house*

 

Won$hikBrah: #prayforvixx

 

**_you’re dead little shits deleted Discriminating Cha Hakyeon Squad_ **

 

**FEEL DIS ENERGY:**

 

leader: did you learn your lesson kids?

 

disrespectful maknae: don’t mess with you

 

cute dongsaeng: don’t make eomma n mad

 

leader: good

 

stoopid taekwoon: wonshik, did you feed butt?

 

kind dongsaeng: fUcK

 

disrespectful bean: rip

 

cute dongsaeng: did you feed your butt

 

disrespectful maknae: that joke is dead

 

cute dongsaeng: eomma, hyukkie is being mean with me

 

disrespectful maknae: hYUNG

 

leader: excuse me hoe

 

disrespectful bean: #prayforsanghyuk

 

**Private Chat between EommaN and JungLeo:**

 

EommaN: thanks for exposing them

 

JungLeo: anytime

 

JungLeo: but a tracker?

 

EommaN: ye

 

JungLeo: do i have one

 

EommaN: of course

 

EommaN: i need to find out where my husband is 24/7

 

JungLeo: bye

 

**Private Chat between Manhyuk and RedBeans:**

 

Manhyuk: leo hyung exposed us

 

RedBeans: how do you know

 

Manhyuk: hakyeon hyung has a habit of reading his texts out loud

 

RedBeans: right

 

RedBeans: what will you do?

 

**FEEL DIS ENERGY:**

 

stoopid taekwoon: HELPPPPPPPPPP I’M DYING KJHWOFIJQWPOFCJWPFNHDEF!!

 

kind dongsaeng: hyung, it’s 4am

 

disrespectful bean: seriously

 

leader: hyukkie’s attacking him

 

disrespectful maknae: i was breathing and he got triggered

 

cute dongsaeng: tRiGgErEd

 

stoopid taekwoon: breathing

 

stoopid taekwoon: that’s the biggest lie i have ever heard

 

disrespectful maknae: loools exxxx dddddd

 

kind dongsaeng: are you high?

 

disrespectful maknae: yesssssss

 

leader: okay from now on, no exposing each other

 

disrespectful bean: but exposing is fun

 

leader: listen to your mother

 

leader: okay?

 

disrespectful maknae: okay

 

leader: where did you dispose taekwoon?

 

disrespectful maknae: locked him in the dance studio

 

kind dongsaeng: and the keys

 

disrespectful maknae: flushed it down the toilet

 

disrespectful bean: that’s why the toilet’s clogged

 

leader: hAN sANGHYUK

 

PapaHwang: sanghyuk-ah

 

PapaHwang: you have to be kidding

 

leader: papa hwang

 

leader: do you have a copy of the key

 

PapaHwang: luckily i do

 

leader: thank you so much


	3. We're Gay D00ds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leader: guise, i have a confession
> 
> hakyeon’s giant baby: what is it
> 
> leader: wonshik’s probably gay
> 
> nice bean: aren’t we all gay?
> 
> leader: shit u right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be fucking weird with weird topics so be warned

**FEEL DIS ENERGY:**

leader: it has been a long week

disrespectful bean: must be hard

**_leader changed disrespectful bean’s name to nice bean_ **

stoopid taekwoon: if we didn’t have troublemakers as kids

disrespectful maknae: if we didn’t have a weak ass grandpa

leader: sanghyuk…

disrespectful maknae: help me ken hyung

cute dongsaeng: no, you threw my chopper plushie out the window

disrespectful maknae: hYUNG

leader: excuse me hoe

leader: did you throw my precious child’s chopper out the window

disrespectful maknae: but… i thought i was your precious baby

stoopid taekwoon: he’s crying

leader: my baby

leader: eomma’s sorry

leader: don’t cry

**_leader changed disrespectful maknae’s name to hakyeon’s giant baby_ **

nice bean: why do i feel like this hoe is faking

stoopid taekwoon: there’s legit tears in his eyes

stoopid taekwoon: gj hakyeon

leader: fuck you

kind dongsaeng: isn’t it the opposite? since you’re the mom

**_stoopid taekwoon kicked kind dongsaeng out of FEEL DIS ENERGY_ **

leader: yah jung leo

**_stoopid taekwoon added kind dongsaeng to FEEL DIS ENERGY_ **

leader: good

**looools exxxxxxxxx dddddddddddd:**

Hongbae: sanghyuk, you okay?

Hyok: nope

Barbie&Ken: he’s high

Barbie&Ken: don’t tell eomma n

Hongbae: what did you feed him? @$wagRavi

$wagRavi: nothing

Hongbae: and what’s up with our names?

Hongbae: who calls me hongbae?

Hyok: a kpop youtuber i watch

Hongbae: ???????

Hyok: he loves you alot

Hongbae: he’s a fanboy

Hongbae: so i’m alg with that

Barbie&Ken: aren’t we all gay?

Barbie&Ken: we have eomma and appa, @$wagRavi goes after me 24/7 and @Hongbae and @Hyok have each other

$wagRavi: just because i go after you doesn’t mean i’m gay

Hyok: why da fuck you lying

Hongbae: wonshik stop lying to yourself

$wagRavi: but i don’t

Hongbae: kkomae manager had to physically pull you away from ken hyung

Barbie&Ken: kkomae manager…

**FEEL DIS ENERGY:**

leader: which one of you dipshits made ken cry?

nice bean: he cried because we mentioned kkomae manager

leader: you know he’s sensitive

stoopid taekwoon: i miss kkomae manager

kind dongsaeng: we do too

cute dongsaeng: can we change the topic before i cry again

hakyeon’s giant baby: sure hyung

hakyeon’s giant baby: want to see spiderman?

cute dongsaeng: yes!

cute dongsaeng: i always wanted to watch spiderman

**SHOCKER:**

DirtyShik: who the fuck

IKillStarlights: boi watch your language

DirtyShik: this song is about two people having a party

KenCucu: stop lying to yourself

DirtyShik: who’s in this chat?

KenCucu: me, you and the fab n hyung

**_DirtyShik left SHOCKER_ **

IKillStarlights: what a disrespectful kid

**FEEL DIS ENERGY:**

leader: guise, i have a confession

hakyeon’s giant baby: what is it

leader: wonshik’s probably gay

nice bean: aren’t we all gay?

leader: shit u right

**_leader changed the group name to GAY D00DS_ **

stoopid taekwoon: i do not approve

leader: no one asked for your opinion

stoopid taekwoon: why does everyone abuse me?

hakyeon’s giant baby: because you are weak

nice bean: because you are easy to pick on

kind dongsaeng: because you have the best reactions

cute dongsaeng: because you are… stoopid??

leader: @cute dongsaeng you rite

stoopid taekwoon: what did i sign up for?

leader: the most perfect group of gay d00ds ever

nice bean: PrEaCh

leader: thank you

cute dongsaeng: why do you think starlights write gay fanfiction for us?

**_stoopid taekwoon kicked cute dongsaeng out of GAY D00DS_ **

**_leader kicked stoopid taekwoon out of GAY D00DS_ **

**_leader added cute dongsaeng to GAY D00DS_ **

leader: excuse me while i talk to taekwoon

**looools exxxxxxxxx dddddddddddd:**

Hongbae: do you think n hyung will kill leo hyung?

Hyok: i bet 10,000 won if he did

$wagRavi: but what about lr

Barbie&Ken: lr was a joke to you larva

Hongbae: yeah wonshik

Hyok: yeah wonshik brah

$wagRavi: stop abusing me

Hyok: the time we stop abusing you is the time your kid goes to college

Hongbae: ...okay

**GAY D00DS:**

nice bean: is leo hyung okay?

leader: he’s okay

leader: hyok helped me out

kind dongsaeng: so he’s not okay

leader: right

cute dongsaeng: i think he’s dead

hakyeon’s giant baby: he’s not dead

kind dongsaeng: rip jung taekwoon

cute dongsaeng: 1990-2017

nice bean: he will be dearly missed

leader: children, he’s alive

**_leader added stoopid taekwoon to GAY D00DS_ **

leader: leo, you alive?

stoopid taekwoon: let’s just say that

nice bean: what did you do this time @hakyeon’s giant baby

hakyeon’s giant baby: nothing minor

leader: mInOr?!

hakyeon’s giant baby: ***major

hakyeon’s giant baby: it was a spelling error i swear

nice bean: “spelling error”

cute dongsaeng: lET mE fREE

hakyeon’s giant baby: sTOP ACCUSING ME

nice bean: we’re not accusing you

kind dongsaeng: we’re kinkshaming you

hakyeon’s giant baby: gOODNIGHT

cute dongsaeng: and goodmorning

leader: go to sleep kiddies

nice bean: okay mom

_one hour later…_

stoopid taekwoon: forgot something

**_stoopid taekwoon changed the group name to FEEL DIS ENERGY_ **

_next day…_

leader: wHo Da FuCk ChAnGeD tHe NaMe BaCk To FeEl DiS eNeRgY?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimchi noodles are the shit bro, I'm hungry


	4. HELLO KIDDOS

Hello readers!

So this fic has reached its end. Why? Because there is a new chat fic in town! It's called Just Give'er and it's about VIXX in high school. There will be a further explanation when I post this fic soon. So this fic will be marked as complete.

See you in Just Give'er! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad under the name KenviTrash.
> 
> Check out the newest version of this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845520
> 
> P.S. Cha Hakyeon is my lord and saviour


End file.
